Two Tailz FMA Q & A
by Two Tailz
Summary: FMA Q & A Two Tailz style!
1. Rules and Whatnot

**_Little Note_**: _I am slowly rewriting some chaoters, and stories that I wrote when I first came on, when I was 11... Sooo, I was just letting you guys know, this is one of them I will most likely give a complete makeover! All the questions will be the same, but different stuff may happen, so when I put up a new chapter, it would be very nice if you read the whole thing over again_

* * *

Two Tailz: Uhhmm... Hi! -wave-

Vamp: This is going to be a Q & A Fanfic, so just send in your questions with reviews.

Dissy: Yup, It's fast, fun and simple!

Two Tailz: ... Did you know you just reminded me of Geico?

Dissy: o.o; I did?

Vamp: Those Geico commercials are annoying...

Two Tailz: We can save you up to 15 percent on car insurance!

Dissy: Well, ok? Just send in your review please

* * *

oook! Just send in your reviews Please and thank yous


	2. Kiss who?

Two Tailz: Yay Someone reviewed Well, let's get on with the questions

Vamp: Yesh, the questions

Two Tailz: WAIT! Nothing could be complete without... Coffee!

Ed: You don't need anymore coffee...

Two Tailz: Fine... -pout-

We have a question from The random Cookie...:'Ello!! I've been reading a lot of your stories. They rock! So um... Um... Ihave a question for... Ed! Ed, would you rather Kiss Envy, or Kiss Me?(I am a fan girl btw)

Two Tailz: Hmmm... Who would you rather kiss? -stares at Ed-

Ed: o.o; Definitely you. Anything is better than Envy.

Two Tailz: -glares-

Ed: What!? Either way, you would've been mad at me!

TwoTailz: Just make it under 4 seconds. -glare-

Ed: -kisses Mookie-

TwoTailz: -counting-

Mookie: :3 Mmmm...

Two Tailz: -glare- Bye Mookie.

Mookie: Bye

Two Tailz: -glares-

Ed: Uhmmm... Sorry?

Two Tailz: I am not happy, but I will forgive you. T.T

Ed: Phew...

Vamp: Um... So what are we going to do for the rest of the chapter?

Two Tailz: Hmmm... -kisses Ed-

Ed: -kissed-

Vamp: O.O

Dissy: O.O

Fangirls: DAMN YOU TWO TAILZ!

Two Tailz: -stops kissing Ed- O.O Shit! The fangirls!

Vamp: Run Two Tailz!

Fangirls: GET TWO TAILZ. GET TWO TAILZ.

Two Tailz: GAH! -jumps out window-

Ed: O.O

Vamp: O.O

Dissy: O.O

Two Tailz: -splat-

Vamp: Guess... We have to end the chapter without her?

Dissy: Guesso...

* * *


	3. Cat Shelter

Two Tailz: Yay! I feel the inspiration to write! -holds out huge pencil- I will continue to update!

Dissy: Finally! Youv'e been gone, for like... Forever!

Two Tailz: I know... I said in some of my other fics I am ashamed... v.v

Vamp: As you should be, lazy ass. T.T

Two Tailz: Butt Face.

Dissy: Now Now, be nice.

Two Tailz: Ok, now for the question, From catseyeflashlight

yay! I'm back from vacation and this is the first fic I read! I'm so hyperly tired! lol! This was awesome! I thoroughly enjoyed every minute of this storynow, as for a question...hm... O O! I know! Al, since Edward won't let you keep the stray cats you find for your own, whydon't you start a cat shelter? That way the cats could maybe end up with homes after all! .

Al: That's a great idea! -invests military funding into cat shelter-

Ed: O.O You can't do that!_ I'm_ the one in the military!

: _Mew_

Al: But I've already signed your name and I have a lot of kittens already!

Ed: ... Why? Catseye? WHY!?

CatseyeFlashlight: o.o; It was just a question...

Al: And it was a good idea!

Ed: How about I give it to someone else?

Two Tailz: That would work.

Ed: And I know just who I am going to give it to... Muahah... Be right back...

Two tailz: Hum dee hum dumm...

Vamp: Soooo... Let's get on with the next question...

Dissy: It'll at least give us something to do while he is gone.

Two Tailz: Ok! The next question is from... Mookie! Again! -still semi mad about last chapter-

Hi again!! I loved this chapter!! Anyways, I'm back with more questions!! Okay, first, this one is for Roy: Would you rather kiss Gluttony or kis my bffEmily?(Who happens to be a slight fangirl) And my other question is for Two Tailz: I would love to star in more of your chapters! Could I?

Two Tailz: Ok... a question for the bastard -pushes button on a remote-

Roy: -poofs into the FF- Wtf? -wrapped in towel-

Fangirls: O.O -taking pictures-

Two Tailz: Wtf!? MY EYES! -faints-

Roy: -pokes Two Tailz- Omg... I think I killed her... O.O I am SO dead... Well, let's see... I would rather kiss Emily. Because if I kiss Gluttony, I would sorta be classified as gay...

Two Tailz: But you _are_ gay. Youv'e tried to get Ed to go out with you _how_ many times?

Roy: ... 13...

Two Tailz: Yes, see? Now that you have acccepted it, you can go kiss Gluttony.

Roy: But I wanna kiss Emily! -kisses Emily-

Emily: -kissed- WHEE! -runs off into the sunset with roy-

Two Tailz: Wtf? Ah well, at least he's gone for this chapter.

Mookie: Wow... Can I have Ed's pants?

Ed: o.o;

Two Tailz: Uhmmm... ok?

Mookie: Squee! -runs off with Ed's pants-

Two Tailz: Ooh... I like your boxers Ed! -staring-

Ed: -blush-

Two Tailz: -snogs Ed-

Vamp: Uhmmm... I gues we have to end the chapter again...

Dissy: I guess we do... _Again_. T.T


	4. More kissing, and fire

Ok, in case some of you didn't see the first chapter recently, I will post the note again!

**_Little Note_**: _I am slowly rewriting some chaoters, and stories that I wrote when I first came on, when I was 11... Sooo, I was just letting you guys know, this is one of them I will most likely give a complete makeover! All the questions will be the same, but different stuff may happen, so when I put up a new chapter, it would be very nice if you read the whole thing over again  
_

Ok, so yeah. If you see anything or would like me to add anything, just PM me, or add it in the shiny review you send to me. Also, apparently My sister has lost an interest in FF and anime. -glares at sis on sidelines- and Dissy is on vacation for a while, so I will be the only one here for now. It feels so empty in here... :

Ok... I don't own FMA. Cause if I did, Miley Cyrus would be assasinated in 7 days. -nod-

* * *

Two Tailz: Yay! Two new shiny questions Here's one from Mookie:

_I'm Ba-ack!! (Again) Now it gets harder...My two bffs (Mimi and Emily) are lovin' the story. Anyways, Mimi wants to know if Al would kiss her. (I'm not sure if she's a fangirl or not. ;;) And second, Roy, could I borrow your gloves? Theres these two girls who go to my school and I want them dead. :D And Two Tailz, meh, I'm insane too. Dun worry 'bout that._

Two Tailz: Finally! Someone who understands how awesome it is to be insane! Tell your friends I say thank you for loving the story, and sorry for the horribly long time to update. -shifty eyes-

Al: You want to... kiss me?

Mimi: -nod-

Al: ... Ok?

Mimi: Squee! -snoggs Al-

Al: -snogged-

Mimi: Wanna get married?

Al: Isn't that going a little far?

Mimi: Pfft, of course not! I can go way farther... -stares-

Al: Brother! -hides-

Emily: Mimi! -drags Mimi away- Sorry 'bout that.

Two Tailz: No problem, Pfft I have seen worse.

Ed: Worse how? -regrets asking-

Two Tailz: I can show you. -clings-

Ed: -gulp-

Mookie: O.O

Ed: -blush- People are watching!

Two Tailz: So?

Mookie: Whattabout my gloves?

Roy: Erm... Are they hawt girls?

Two Tailz: -smacks- You misspelled Hot, Dipshit.

Roy: So am I the only one who can't spell and get away wiht it?

Two Tailz: Yes, yes you are.

Mookie: No, they are the most ugly girls you have ever seen... -maybe-

Roy: -hands gloves reluctantly- Here ya go...

Mookie: MUAHAH! -runs off, screaming sounds and smoke can be sen and heard from afar-

Two Tailz: She didn't even invite me. -emos-

Mookie: -comes back- Why you so sad Tailz?

Two Tailz: -glare-

Mookie: Awwh, what's wrong?

Ed: -backs away-

Roy: SHE'S GONNA BLOW! -dives behind brick wall appearing out of no where-

Two Tailz: -red-faced-

Mookie: O.O

Two Tailz: -explodes-

Mookie: GAH! -gone-

Two Tailz: Ok, next question is from... Catseyeflashligth!Yay! hehehe! more kitties!

_I will cherrish Ed's pants forever lol!  
Hey Lust, why do you act like Gluttony's your pet? I never understood that!_

Lust: I never understood that eihter.

Gluttony: It's cause I wuv you.

Two Tailz: Awkward moment.. -backs away-

Ed: -backs away-

Lust: I am sorry, but I don't love you that way.

Gluttony: RAWR -eats Lust-

Two Tailz: O.O -clings to Ed- I am scared DX

Ed: O.O -clung to-

Gluttony: -burp-

Roy: o.o

GLuttony: -disappears-

Two Tailz: ... Wtf? Well... ok? See you all next time!

Ed: Byye!

Roy: -poof-

* * *

Ifelt an inspiration to write, so I wrote. and Now I am pissed at my sister, so laterzzz


End file.
